


The Story Untold

by clexalover16



Category: Original Story
Genre: Almost death, Attempted Murder, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexalover16/pseuds/clexalover16
Summary: Everyone has their deep dark past. Their inner demons. The people we face. Sometimes we make something new through all of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite stories I've ever written.

The Words Unheard

Have you ever felt that nobody will ever listen to you? That they ignore you every time you speak. Well I feel that way every single day in my life. There are days where I walk down my school hallway, get bumped into and I would tumble onto the ground. The person that bumped into me would yell at me for not watching where I was going. I usually just stick to myself, but I do have my best friend that helps me. Her name is Sophie.  
We’ve been friends for as long as I could remember. We’re basically joined at the hip, that’s how close we are. She was the only one that could bring me joy in this pathetic life of mine. At home all I hear is my parents arguing about who knows what. They’re always fighting 24/7, or just whenever they see each other. I always hated going home after school. I try staying longer, but that doesn’t help. I always have to deal with Josh Bennett, the guy who forever ruins my life.  
*Flashback*  
“Where do you think you’re going?” I look over to see where Josh was at.  
“Will you leave me alone Josh, I don’t have time for your crap.” I try walking off, but he grips my arm.  
“I didn’t say you can leave. Now you’re going to answer my question the easy way,” he pulls me closer into his face, “or the hard way.” I try to get out of his grasp, and that made Josh’s mood turn sullen. He grabbed hold of my collar and brought me closer against him. I can feel his breath on my face and neck. It caused me to briskly turn my face away from him. He grabbed my chin and made me face him. I try to escape, but failed. I elbow Josh in his gut, which was bad for me.  
“LET ME GO!” He continues to grab ahold of me. I struggle in arms and try to fight back. He gets ahold of me once more. His buddies each punched me into my stomach, causing me to groan in pain. There was 3 of them including Josh. He motions for them to stop and he releases me. He stands over me and smiles wickedly. He kicks me in my side after he had thrown me to the ground.  
“Please… stop you’re hurting me.” He grins after I said that. How could a person be so evil? I tried to get up and face him, but my strength got kicked out of me when I felt Josh’s foot come in contact with my side. I lay there in pain and all bruised up. After a while Sophie had found me. She helped me up, and took me to the nurse’s office. I limped there with the help of her.  
Once we had reached the nurse’s office, the nurse looked shocked at what had happened to me just minutes before.  
“What happen to you? Who hurt you so bad?” Sophie spoke up before I got a chance to speak.  
“It was Josh and his friends again.” The nurse’s eyes widen once she was done talking.  
“Him, again? What are we going to do about this? It seems like he beats up a kid every day. I have to report this information to the principal.” The nurse leaves the room to go tell the principal about what had happen to me.  
“Evelyn are you alright? How did he get to you again? Why didn’t you call for help or scream?”  
“I couldn’t he had muffled my mouth so that no one could hear my cries for help. I...I just want to go home and sleep.” Sophie smiled at me why caressing my face,  
“It’s going to be okay, do you want me to take you home?”  
“Please do, I just want this day to end already.”  
*End of Flashback*  
I sat up straight in my chair at school after writing a paper for English. Why do I have to come to this awful place? I always get bullied and mistreated. Why me of all people? I put down my pencil after I finish my paper. My thoughts were interrupted by my teacher’s voice.  
“Attention class! Today we are going to share our papers. You can read them aloud to the class if you like too. Who wants to go first?” At first I didn’t want to share it at all. If I share my story now it’ll be heard. I slowly raise my hand in the air, waiting to be called on. My teacher noticed my hand,  
“I’ll go.” My teacher motioned for me to come up front. I stood up from my seat and walked towards the front of the classroom. I take a deep breath before I start reading.  
“The words on the paper can tell a story. It can be a joyous story, where the ending gives you hope and excitement. Or it’s a depressing and emotional story where you get too attached to a character and suddenly they get ripped out of your life. A story can have many perspectives, it all depends on the person who’s telling it. Each person has their own story to tell.  
It may be one sentence or phase, whiles others can be a whole series of books long. The length of a story doesn’t matter, it’s what the story is truly about that does. People everywhere, every day go each day without being heard by anyone. The story that’s hidden deep inside they want to share to the world so bad, they want it to break free and be heard. Everybody’s story should be heard, no matter what the situation is. Everyone shouldn’t be scared to step and let their voice be heard. We’re all important to somebody.” I looked up from my paper to see my whole class staring back at me with amazement in their eyes. My teacher walked over towards me, still amazed by my piece of work.  
“Evelyn that was a really inspirational piece of writing that you did, how did you come up with it?”  
“It just came to me while thinking about my life.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” She really doesn’t care about my life, no one does except Sophie. I walked back to the corner where I sat isolated from everyone else in the room. The hatred I feel when I’m all alone. The void I dwell into when I travel deep into the core of my mind. It’s a dangerous place to be. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the bell releasing me from class. I gather my things and leave the classroom, heading towards my locker.  
*Time Skip To The Bus Area*  
I’ve had enough bullying for one day. When things couldn’t get any worse Josh walked onto my bus. I spotted him before he could see me. I sunk down in my seat, hoping I was safe from him. I feel the presence of another person next to me. I slowly turn to see who it was and it had to be him of all people.  
“Well hello there Evelyn, did you enjoy your beat down this afternoon?” I turned away from him and looked out the window, remembering every kick, every punch that happened to my body. It’s still sore from the pain, most likely it’s swollen as well. I need to get it checked out as soon as possible.  
“Hey! I was talking to you!” I completely ignored him, which turned out to be a terrible idea in my situation. He grabbed me roughly by my shoulders and made me face him. His breath was in my face once again.  
“Do you want to relive what you went through again? I can make that happen if you don’t comply with me.” I slapped him, so he can have a taste of his own medicine.  
“Leave me alone, I’ve had enough for one day! I don’t want to go through it again.” I’m just tired of this life, and getting abused every time I go to school. Josh rubbed his cheek where I smacked him. He was pissed and he seen that it was coming.  
“If you don’t want that to happen then listen to me.” I face him, so I don’t get hurt again.  
“What do you want Josh?” He smiles and starts laughing, which is starting to scare me.  
“I just can’t stand you being in this school. Ever since it started, I just never liked you.”  
“What gives you a right to beat on me every day? I have to go home every single day all bruised up and swollen because of you! Why can’t you leave me alone?” He actually looked sincere for once as I was yelling at him.  
“Do you think I actually feel sorry for you? If you thought that, it was never the case.” What a jerk, has no empathy whatsoever. I look out the window to see if I was near my stop. The bus came to a stop and I walked over Josh, he tripped me and I fell flat on my face. I really hate him and can’t stand this anymore. I use my arms to lift myself up and walk off the bus. I see the bus leave as soon as I step off. I feel my face to see if it is swollen. Good thing it wasn’t.  
People are so mean and cruel, why do I have to live in this cruel but beautiful world? I can’t take this life anymore, it’s too much for me to handle. I don’t think I can take this pain and agony every day. I walk down the long sidewalk, reliving everything that had happen in the past few hours of my day. I walk past many houses before I reach my own. I can hear the yelling now. They’ll never notice if I’m gone from this place. They don’t even recognize my existences. What great parents they are, just wonderful.  
I reach into my pocket and fish out my keys. I insert my key into the lock and turn the door open. I walk inside to see my parents at each other’s neck. Every time I come home they’re always fighting. I bet they won’t even be sad if I leave this place. I bet they won’t check on me if I did.  
I walk past them and head straight for my room. I sit crossed legged on my bed, place my face in my knees and start thinking. If I want to end it all, how should I do this? Do I want to it to be painful and slow.. Or do I want it to go by quickly, so I’ll be gone within seconds. I get up and walk towards the bathroom, I see my parents still arguing like normal. Soon I’ll never have to worry about it again.  
The arguing, the fighting, the beatings, the being made fun of, the feeling of being invisible to the world. They won’t miss me, maybe like one person that’s it. I’m sorry Sophie for doing this. I hope you’ll be able to get through life without me. I love you and I’m truly sorry, I just have to end this once and for all.  
I close the door of the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror. I see my reflection, and I’m displeased by the way I look. Why do people hate me so much? I start breaking down and let the tears run off my cheeks. Each teardrop falling onto the tile, I look back up to see my eyes all puffy and red.  
“Soon Evelyn, it all be over.” The voice in my head tells me. I try to smile, because I know I’ll be in a better place after leaving here. I open the cabinet and take out anything that could help me end this all. I see some prescription pills, I read the labels and seen some strong sleeping pills. These will work, I also saw some of my dad’s razors. These are useful as well. I run a hot bath and wait for the tub to fill up.  
Soon it’ll be all over, and all my worries will go down the drain. I look to see if the bath was ready, it was. I step inside fully clothed. I bring the pills and razors with me into the tub. I swallow as many of the pills as I could, hoping it would work. I lower my arm down with my hand near the water. I bring the razor blade near my wrist, soon I tell myself. It’ll be all over soon.  
I place the razor blade point near my wrist and dug into my skin. I see a little blood seeping out of the incision. I dragged it across my wrist, which caused more blood to come out my body. Droplets of blood plopped into the water, slowly turning it red. I was satisfied with the first cut. I made another one, and more blood got into the water. It wasn’t going fast enough for me. I needed to speed up the processes. I made an incision at the bottom of my forearm and dragged the blade deep into the artery. It hurt so much, but it was worth it. It’ll be the last time I’ll ever feel pain.  
As I sat there, I slowly felt dizzy and tired. Yes, I’ll go to my final resting place once and for all. I closed my eyes and I let the darkness around me go away and the light comes in sight. Suddenly the bathroom door is slammed open. I turn to see Sophie standing in the doorway. She gasps at the sight of the cuts on my arm and all the blood in the tub. She pulls me out the tub and dries me off. No I didn’t want to be saved. She helps me up and tries to take me to her car to go to the hospital.  
As I was sitting there in the front seat, I was feeling dizzy and weak. Once we arrived, she ran to go find someone to help me. I laid back and I felt no pain whatsoever. I barely hear the voices around me. I blacked out and when I came conscious again I was in a hospital bed. I had IVs in both of my arms and I saw white everywhere. It was blinding, and my attempt didn’t work as planned.  
I close my eyes again, the darkness surrounds my vision once more. I wake up to a flashlight in my eyes, can they get it out of my face?  
“Evelyn? Can you hear me?” An unknown voice said to me. I open my eyes a little and everything is blurry at first, but then it becomes clear again. I sit up and I see my family and Sophie all around me. My so called caring mother came up to me and said,  
“How could you do this to us, your own family?”  
“I did it because no one cares, but her,” I pointed at Sophie, “Both you and dad are always fighting never paying any attention to me whatsoever. I’m always bullied at school and you guys never notice.” I start crying, but I try to stay strong to get my point across to them. If I only had a regular life where none of this had to happen at all. Sophie came up to me and hugged me and didn’t let me go.  
“Don’t leave me, I don’t know what I would do if I lose you.”  
“I’m sorry Sophie, I just couldn’t handle this place anymore, with the bullying and neglect I…I couldn’t take it anymore. I’m sorry for trying to leave you.” We both sat there crying on my hospital bed. My parents left the room so that I could be alone with her. She was like the sister I never had.  
*Three Weeks Past*  
“Evelyn hurry up, we’re going to be late.” I run out the door and jump into the car with her. A lot has happened ever since I got out the hospital. I look at life in a whole new perspective, everything seems somewhat normal. Today is my first day back to school, after I tried to end my life. It didn’t go as planned. When I arrived at school, everyone was looking at me like I was a freak. Great I have to deal with this all over again. As I walk down the hallway I see Josh getting beat up by some kid that was even bigger than he was. He deserves it after how he treated me and every other student that suffered his wrath. I continued walking, minding my own business, not caring what happened to him.  
I went through the whole day without getting bullied until my last hour. Josh came up to me and punched me in the face. Why now, my body has just gotten through healing from all the other bruises he caused me. I looked at him, holding my hand to my now swollen cheek. I feel tears trickling down my face, it stung my face.  
“Why?” I looked at him with a questioning look. He was furious and he was taking it out on me of all people. He kicked and swung at me, creating new bruises everywhere. Why does he take it out on me the most? I try to get away and run, but he catches me every time. He pushed me so hard that I hit my head on the cement wall causing it to crack. I feel blood run down my face. He realized what happened and looked scared. I slowly lay on the floor and I feel dizzy from blood lost. I feel my eyelids get heavy, I go into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the first part.

As I let the light embrace me, I slowly accept my fate. I take my final breaths and embrace the darkness around me. This is something I’ve wanted for a very long time. All my pain and suffering will be finally over. No more bullies, no more being ignored by everyone except Sophie. I’ll miss her very much. I’m pretty sure she’ll miss me as well. Now I’ll be in a better place with no more pain whatsoever. As I say my final goodbyes in my head, I finally feel at rest. I dwell into my eternal resting place.  
*Meanwhile in the real world*  
Sophie’s POV  
Where is she? I can’t find her anywhere. I look all around the school, hoping she is to be here still. I walked towards the west side of the building to find Josh. He is sitting in a corner, muttering to himself.  
“I killed her. She’s dead. I…didn’t mean to do it.” I looked at him confused, who did he kill? I walked around the corner and saw Evelyn’s lifeless body lying there. I ran up to her to see if she was alright.  
“Evelyn wake up, please wake up.” I tried shaking her awake, checking to see if she had a pulse. I was freaking out, because I couldn’t find one. Oh my God, she’s…she’s dead. Why did she have to die? I cried onto her cold, frigid body. I wish there was a way to bring her back.  
“Sophie?” I looked up to see who called my name. It was Josh what did he want? He’s done enough already.  
“What do you want Josh? You took my best friend away from me!”  
“I’m sorry about that, I was pissed off that I’d gotten beaten up.”  
“You’re sorry?! You took it out on her, and now she’s dead because of you.”  
“I didn’t mean to kill her. It was an accident I swear.”  
“How is pushing someone into a cement wall an ‘accident’. She’s dead, gone from this world. You took away the one person I care about.”  
“I’m sorry okay. When I had pushed her into the wall, I used to much force, then I saw blood trickling down her face, I freaked out and ran.” I couldn’t believe what I just heard come out of his mouth.  
“You just left her there without seeing if she was okay, no you were a coward and you ran away from your problems.” I went up to him and I punched him square in the nose. He grabbed his nose, blood was trickling out of his nose. I looked at my knuckles to see them a little busted and bloody.  
“I deserved that.” He continued to hold his nose,  
“Oh you deserve a whole lot more. You have to admit what you had done to the police.” Josh dropped his head down between his legs. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. I hear the phone ring and someone picked up.  
“911 what’s your emergency?”  
“I would like to report a murder.”  
“A murder? Ma’am where is your location?  
“Mark Anthony High School.”  
“Okay ma’am, we’re sending a car out there and an ambulance. They’ll be there soon.”  
*click*  
The lady hung up on me, I turned towards Josh,  
“The police are on their way. Soon you’ll be off to prison and you’ll rot behind bars, getting what you deserve.”  
“I’m truly sorry for what I did.” I looked at him with disbelief.  
“Tell that to the judge. If you were truly sorry or even had the slightest amount of sincerity, you wouldn’t even have started bullying Evelyn. She probably wouldn’t have had attempted suicide 3 weeks ago.” Josh looked shocked.  
“She tried to commit suicide?”  
“Yeah she did, she was sick and tired of everything in her life. From her family life, to school life. She was just tired of her life in general.” Josh looked sad, because he didn’t know Evelyn like I did. All he ever did to her was treat her like utter crap. For once he looked like her actually cared about something that wasn’t him. I looked over at Evelyn’s body once more; why did she have to die? I hear sirens off in a distance. Good they finally showed up. Josh will rot in prison and Evelyn will hopefully be saved. I see two guys past me and headed to where Evelyn was lying. They set the stretcher next to her, before setting her on it. They picked her up and carried her to the ambulance. The police came in afterwards and headed towards Josh,  
One police officer grabbed Josh’s arm, lifting him from the ground. The other police officer with the handcuffs said to Josh,  
“You are under arrest, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you.” Josh just listened as his rights were said to him. He hung his head in shame, not looking into the officer's eyes.  
I ran outside to the ambulance to ride with Evelyn. Once I was on board, I just broke down. I just let everything out. The ambulance guy tried to find a pulse on Evelyn’s carotid artery.  
“I found a pulse, but it’s very faint. We need to get her to the hospital ASAP!” The guy driving, accelerated the vehicle to a much fast speed. Once we arrived at the hospital, the guys rushed out of the ambulance to the back where I was at with Evelyn. They rolled her inside the hospital’s ER. I climbed out the ambulance and ran inside. I saw her body lying there looking lifeless. There were doctors all around her using the defibrillator on her.  
“CLEAR!” The doctors pressed them against her chest, making her body jolt. She didn’t respond to it at first. They tried again; the second try we saw the life line move and heard a heartbeat. I looked over towards Evelyn’s body and saw her eyes were opened.  
“Oh my God Evelyn, you’re alive!” She looked at me, trying to figure out what just happened.  
“Sophie, you’re here?” Her voice was weak and she could barely lift herself up.  
“Evelyn rest, you’ve been through a lot. Don’t put too much stress on your body.”  
“Okay.” She laid back down and rested her head on her pillow. I looked towards the doctor and asked,  
“Is she going to be alright?” The doctor told me to sit down. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said,  
“Sophie, we don’t know for sure. We’ll possibly have to take her to surgery. So we’ll have to run more tests on her. The head injury she received, she shouldn’t have survived that. This here is a miracle, we’ll let you know if there is something wrong.” The doctor left the room and I just sat there, letting it all sink in. Evelyn is possibly going to be okay. I shouldn’t think negative at a time like this. I got up and sat in the nearest chair and laid out. Well can this day get any better?  
“Sophie where the fuck have you been?” Just my luck he had to show up. I slowly turned around to see my father looking at me with vicious eyes. My eyes filled with terror, his moves are unpredictable.  
“Well, well, well look what we have here. My precious little daughter,” he looks over at the hospital bed looking at Evelyn, “Oh who’s that…you’re girlfriend?”  
“It’s not like that at all. Why are you here dad?”  
“Sure it’s not like that at all, whatever you say Sophie. I came here because I heard your little girlie-friend,” he points at Evelyn, “was in the hospital, so I assumed you be here with her.”  
“Dad you reek of whiskey, you need to leave; you’re drunk, I can smell the alcohol from here.” He walked a little closer to the bed, almost falling over.  
“Dad please leave, now!” He just stared at me, before raising his hand at me. I covered my face before he could hit me.  
*SLAP*  
I fall back into the chair behind me. I looked up at him with tears pouring out of my eyes.  
“Leave Dad, go away!” I screamed at him. The nurses came running in when they heard screaming. They burst into the room to see me with a red face and my dad staggering. One of the nurses asked,  
“What the heck happened in here?” I looked at her and said while pointing,  
“He had hit me!” Tears pouring out my eyes. Evelyn was sleeping this entire time. She really is a deep sleeper. The nurses called security and they escorted my dad out of the room. He tried to fight back. He turned around and said,  
“I’ll get you Sophie, you eventually have to come home.” I hate him so much, from the way he treats me to how he neglects me as his own child. With him coming here today, it brought up some very bad memories. I just shook it off.  
“Sophie.” I turned around to see Evelyn was awake.  
“Yes Evelyn?” I turned my whole body to face her.  
“What happened while I was asleep? I see that your face is red.” I hesitated before answering her.  
“My dad came by and he was drunk. Then he called you my girlfriend, then slapped me for no reason.” Her face looked surprised about what I had said.  
“Oh, well is your face okay? It still looks red and looks swollen.” Even after everything I had said she only cared about my well-being. She reached out to caress my face.  
“I’m fine. I’ll be okay.” I grabbed her hand and held it a bit before letting it fall back onto the bed. She gave me this look, like are you really okay, is something bothering you. I finally gave in,  
“Evelyn, I’m not okay, my face still stings from where he hit me.” She used what strength she had to sit up.  
“Come here.” She had her arms held out, welcoming me in for her embrace. I wrapped my arms around her mid-riff and held her close.  
“I’m here okay, always remember that.” I slowly felt a tear escape from my eye. Those are the last words I heard from her before everything went to hell. I slowly stop hearing the heart monitor. The heart line went straight. Everything happened so fast, the people around me rushing to save Evelyn. I got pushed out the room, I could see what’s happening inside of the room. The flash of lights, and them trying to revive Evelyn. Why do bad things keep happening to me? I sat next to the door and covered my face.  
*Flashback to 5 years ago*  
“Sophie come out here now!” I ran out of my room to my father. I’m only 11 at this point, and I looked up to see my father over towering me.  
“Yes, daddy?” I am scared at this point,  
“What is this?” He was pointing to a smudge on a glass.  
“It’s…a smudge.” He was looking mad.  
“Yes, a smudge, why the fuck is this dish dirty? You know what, redo every dish in the house. This will be a lesson. Wash even the clean ones now!” I ran to the kitchen and started the dish water.   
*Back to reality*  
“Sophie.” I looked up to see the doctor. Oh no don’t tell me,  
Is she going to be okay? Please tell me she’ll be okay? Please tell me she’ll be okay.” I could feel the tears falling out my eyes.  
I’m afraid to tell you this, but she has a short time to live. She has been through a lot.” I just fell onto my knees. No this can’t be happening. I can’t lose her, no when I need her the most. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up with puffy red eyes to see the doctor trying to comfort me. It’s not working at all. While sitting there I’d gotten another flashback.  
*Flashback to 8 years ago*  
“Mommy please don’t go, please!” I need my mother. She is the only person who can save me from my dad.   
*Back to the hospital*  
“She is breathing again!” One of the nurses yelled. I looked up and looked into the room. I rushed to her bed.  
“Evelyn you’re alive!” She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her.  
“Sophie, is that you?” I gotten into her vision view and she started smiling. I helped her sit up slowly. The doctor came in,  
“I got some good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?”  
“The bad news first.” He cleared his throat.  
“Well the bad news is that she’ll have to stay here a few days before she can be released. The good news is that she is finally well enough to leave, but just having her stay to make sure nothing is really wrong.” I hugged the old man, after receiving the best news in my life. When the doctor left, Evelyn and I were alone. I sat next to her on the hospital bed. I hugged her, and being very thankful that she is still alive.  
“Sophie, you could let go now, I kind of need to breathe.” I came back to reality and she laughed. When I looked at her, I suddenly feel different about her. Something inside like clicked. I just shook it off for now.  
“Are you okay?” I looked back at her and nodded,  
“Why wouldn’t I be okay, I’m perfectly fine, why do you ask?” She just giggled.  
“Geez girl, it was just a question.”  
*Fast forward to 2 days from now*  
“Ahh it feels good to be out of the hospital.”  
“Yeah it does,” –stretches arms out- “fresh air at last.” Evelyn just laughs with this adorable laugh. I stopped while we were walking. What just happened? I just found her laugh adorable, what is this feeling? Do I like her? I like girls? What is happening to me?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it or leave some kudos. I enjoy comments so I'll know what you guys like.


End file.
